


Cherry/Blue Rasberry

by vegitodorito



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post Season 6, Slushies, back on earth, keith horny on main, rated M for sexual thoughts and feelings, ridiculous teen boy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegitodorito/pseuds/vegitodorito
Summary: Friends, Keith had to remind himself, we’re just friends. I just had dinner with his family, as friends, and now we’re relaxing in his bedroom, as friends.“Hey, are you even listening?” Lance snapped, which pulled Keith out of his ogling.“No,” he deadpanned.Lance huffed “I said I wanted a slushie… haven’t had one in forever. You in?”“Sure.”Keith and Lance are back on earth for a well deserved break. In the low light outside a little corner store, two pal-adins ask stupid questions and get stupid answers.





	Cherry/Blue Rasberry

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thanks to my best friend @heckalotta for editing!

Lance’s bedroom was pretty normal, as far as Keith could tell. It had more stuff in it than his own though; posters of bands he hadn’t heard of, laundry all over, and a model spaceship on his dresser. 

 

They had been back on earth for a few weeks now. Krolia had been helping Coran integrate Galra tech to the new castleship, which was bigger and better than ever. With her help Coran would be able to get better use of the Galra maps they’d previously received from Lotor.

 

Not wanting Keith to be alone while his mom was busy, Lance insisted he come for dinner. He did, and it was nice. Far livelier than he was used to, but nice. Lance’s siblings needled him with questions about what they’d been doing, not because Lance didn’t tell them, but because they didn’t entirely believe him. They also tried their best to tell Keith some of Lance’s more embarrassing stories. It was a challenge, because every time they brought something up Lance nearly jumped over the dinner table to keep them quiet. Both the stories and the reactions from Lance had him in stitches.

 

Now it was late in the evening, and the boys were chatting in Lance’s room… well,  _ Lance _ was chatting, Keith was sitting on his bed admiring the way the golden light came through the window and lit up Lance’s face. He was leaned back against his dresser with his eyes closed while he talked about how he’d always wanted to go to space, and once he’d been to space, how badly he’d wanted to come home. Lance was so beautiful, he couldn’t help but stare.

 

 _Friends,_ Keith had to remind himself, _we’re just friends._ _I just had dinner with his family, as friends, and now we’re relaxing in his bedroom, as friends._

 

“Hey, are you even listening?” Lance snapped, which pulled Keith out of his ogling.

 

“No,” he deadpanned.

 

Lance huffed “I said I wanted a slushie… haven’t had one in forever. You in?”

 

“Sure.”

 

~

 

Lance squinted at the coins in his hand. “Ah shit I don’t have enough cash to get two. Is it cool if we share? I guess the price rose since we left…” 

 

“Yeah, no problem.”

 

“Okay, what do you like?”

 

Keith examined the little corner store. It was a small mom-and-pop type of place, packed full of snacks with bright labels and dangerous looking hotdogs on the rotisserie  _ -who knows how long those have been there _ . He looked back at the row of drink flavours. “Do they have lemon lime?”

 

“Nah.” 

 

“Uh... cherry then, I guess, if that’s okay with you.”

 

“Yep.”

 

He watched Lance fill the plastic cup halfway with red slushie, and the other half with blue. “Blue raspberry?” Keith asked.

 

Lance had overfilled their drink and licked up the side of the cup to catch the extra liquid. “Mhmm,” he hummed. Keith gulped.

 

Outside the temperature was cooling off as the sun set. The boys sat on the curb outside the small store. Lance was the first to sip their shared drink. “Do you think your mom ever had one of these?”

 

“I don’t know… there weren’t many corner stores close to my dad’s house. I wonder if the Galra can get brain freezes,” He mused.

 

Lance laughed, more than Keith expected him too. He didn’t think it was that funny, but hearing Lance laugh like that filled his stomach with butterflies. 

 

“I missed you, man.” Lance said.

 

“Really? I thought you’d be too busy palling around with the nerds to miss me.”

 

“Nah. I was actually… kinda lonely… without you.” He was careful with the way he chose his words. Keith watched as Lance started to stare his hands.

 

“How’s that? I was the one off on my own.”

 

“Well, Pidge and Hunk were always doing science stuff I didn’t understand… and Allura was spending a lot of time with Lotor, and Shiro… well…” He trailed off.

 

“Oh…” Keith’s heart sank. “I uh… I get what you mean. The Blades were all business, and even if I did want to make friends, there was always the risk of…” 

 

They both knew what he was going to say. The Blade lost members on almost every mission; Keith tried to push that from his mind.

 

“Yeah,” Lance said, “That too.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, their drink half empty and already forgotten between them. After a while, Keith smiled again. “We did play a prank on Kolivan once, though.”

 

Lance chuckled. “Oh God really? I’ve gotta hear this.”

 

“Yeah, my bunkmate Lokan pointed out how ugly his rat tail was while he was asleep in the barracks, and we started strategizing the best way to cut it off without him noticing.” 

 

“And?” Lance insisted, “please tell me someone actually did it.”

  
  


“Yeah. It became a little bit of a competition actually, we started a pool. I won in the end.” He grinned.

 

“So you killed Kolivan’s rat tail?”

 

“Yep. I still have it too.”

 

“Ew.” Lance touched the back of his own head. “How’d you do it?”

 

“His helmet got knocked off on one of our less serious missions. I managed to sneak behind him and cut his hair, when he asked I told him it got shot off in the crossfire.”

 

Lance laughed again, and then squinted, looking into the sunset. “Oh hey, could you take a picture of me for my Instagram? I was gone for so long. I hope I didn’t lose too many followers. I’m pretty popular, you know, they even started making conspiracy theories about me when I disappeared.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Don’t ‘oh really’ me Kogane, I have thousands followers.”

 

“Pft, fine. give me your phone.”

 

Lance handed him the phone and stood from the curb to pose in front of Keith in the parking lot. He reached up and pulled his bangs out of his face, “I’m _ ready _ ~” he sang, and closed his eyes. Keith snapped the photo. It was dark, the red sky behind him, and Lance looked amazing. He shouldn’t have been surprised Lance was so popular.

 

Lance skipped back over and sat down again. Keith handed the phone back. “Oh! Thanks Keith, this is awesome! I look so hot.” He began tapping away happily at the screen, and Keith fought back the urge to blurt out just how much he agreed with Lance’s statement. His mind drifted back to the time they both went to the castleship’s pool. As if seeing Lance shirtless wasn’t bad enough he could never shake the feeling of Lance’s bare back against his.  _ I would have much preferred to have Lance’s back to my chest instead, that way, I could have leaned over him and- _

 

“You wanna see?” Lance held his phone towards Keith, and for a moment Keith forgot who and where he was.

 

“Sure.” Keith tried to shake that image from his skull, but seeing the photos Lance posted didn’t help his case. They were all of Lance, of course - _ self centered gorgeous asshole- _ and mostly captioned with song lyrics. Some were headshots, some shots contained what Keith thought were questionable fashion choices.  _ Is it even legal to wear shorts that short? _ It didn’t matter though, after all Lance looked amazing in everything. Keith could have scrolled up and down Lance’s page all day.

 

And for the third time that evening, Lance pulled Keith out of his own thoughts to say something even more jarring than before; “So, are you gay?” 

 

Keith felt his heart jump, not at the question itself, but at the inquirer.  _ Why does he want to know? _ “Uh… yeah. You didn’t know?”

 

“I figured… you’re the only one who doesn’t get caught staring at Allura” 

 

“I’ve never caught Hunk starting.”

 

Lance shrugged. “Meh, he’s subtle about it.”

 

Keith sighed. “I mean she’s pretty… we just don’t get along.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed that too.”

 

“So what about you?” Keith looked over. “It’s not just girls for you, is it?” 

 

Lance smirked. “And deny the boys of the universe  _ this _ ? Nah.” 

 

Keith chuckled to himself  _ I knew it _ . 

 

“I’ve never had a boyfriend though…” Lance mused, looking over coyly. 

 

_ Is he…flirting? No. No way. Get a grip Keith. _

 

“I’ve had a couple, never for long though.” Keith added. “Shiro usually didn’t approve of my choice of dates.”

 

“Oh yeah? I guess it’s true what they say about birds of a feather then, troublemaker.”

 

_ Troublemaker? Two can play at this game, McClain. _ Keith felt himself grin. “Yeah we almost got caught fooling around a few times at the Garrison. Never in the act, but it came pretty close. Iverson is one vigilant bastard.”

 

“Is that why you punched his eye out?”

 

“Nah… well, maybe that was part of it.” Keith laughed.

 

“So I guess you have a type then?” Lance smirked.

 

“What do you mean?’

 

“Well clearly you have a specific taste in men,” Lance made a sprinkling gesture, “more on the spicy side of things.” 

 

“Oh, well not really when it comes to physical stuff,” Keith replied, “but I like a challenge.”  _ That was the least subtle thing you’ve ever said. Stop talking. Forever. _ He looked over at Lance. Now that the sun had set it was hard to tell, but was he blushing?

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met a girl that I didn’t think was pretty,” Lance noted, “but I’m a little pickier with guys, mostly cause a lot of them don’t know how to shower.” Keith suddenly became hyper aware of his own sweating. “But I like tall guys, and guys with long hair.”

 

“Like Hunk?”

 

Lance was definitely red now. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again before looking at the ground between his feet. “I meant like you.”

 

Keith was hit with such a rush of electric giddiness he didn’t know what to do with himself. He just sat there and stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the most beautiful boy in the universe, who was now staring wide eyed back at him. 

 

Neither of them could tell how long they had been sitting there, blushing at each other, it felt like forever. With no warning, the phone in Keith’s hand rang. 

 

Lance snatched his phone back. “Oh shit, it’s my mom.” He stood to answer. “Hey mama,” He held the phone away from his ear as muffled but loud spanish came out the other end. Keith watched as Lance turned even redder.

 

“Ai, no! Sí, mama. Sí, sí. Sí, estoy seguro. No. Sí, mama. Okay, see you soon. I love you too. ” He sighed after hanging up. 

 

“What was that about?” Keith stood to him.

 

“She wants us to come home.” Lance started walking, Keith stood, and followed. “She thinks that we were… uh.”

 

“Being gay?” Keith asked. He thought Lance’s mom was cool, but maybe she wasn’t as cool as he thought.

 

“Nah. She’s okay with the gay thing, she’s just very Catholic and not okay with the premarital sex thing.” 

 

That made Keith laugh, and then it made him squirm. “Wait a minute. You’re mom thought we were…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And she  _ called you _ ?” 

 

Lance sighed again. “Yeah. S’not the first time.”

 

Keith couldn’t help but start laughing again. Lance looked over, and couldn’t help but laugh too. Suddenly Keith was full of butterflies again, and those butterflies reminded him of what had happened just one phone call ago.  _ I’m his type? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I’M HIS TYPE?!  _ You’d think he’d be able to harness courage better, being the black paladin and all, but there was something about Lance that just turned him to mush. “So uh… what did you mean… A-about me being your type?”

 

They got to the doorstep of Lance’s home and stopped. “I don’t know,” he sighed. “No, I do know, I just… I…” He put his hands in his pockets, took them out again, and ran them through his hair, leaving them to cover his face. “I’m crazy about you. I’ve been crazy about you since I heard all those stories about you at the Garrison. I think I was so obsessed with being your rival because… then I’d finally have your attention.” He took his hands off his face to sit on the front step, and he looked up at Keith expectantly. “So?’

 

Once again, Keith felt electric. “All this time…?”  _ ALL THIS TIME?  _ “Fuck Lance… I… fuck I’m crazy about you too, you drive me fucking crazy. I just didn’t know what to do about it. I didn’t think you were into me. I figured you were more of the heartbreaker type, y'know, getting girls on every planet and stuff… Loverboy Lance,” he added sadly.

 

“No I…” Lance stood, took Keith’s wrist in his hand, and smiled. “Well I’ll admit to being a loverboy… but there’s really only one boy I wanna lo-”

 

Before he could finish, Keith grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed their lips together. It was a split second, but he’d remember it for the rest of his life. When they separated Lance’s eyes were wide. Instead of saying something stupid, Keith just kissed him again, softer, gentler. Lance reached up to wrap his arms around Keith’s neck and lace his fingers in Keith’s thick hair. Nothing had ever felt more right. Years of pent up frustration washed away in the softness of Lance’s lips, and Keith wanted more. He shoved a little harder than he meant to and pressed Lance against the wall of the house. They were moving faster now. Keith stopped for a breath, and grinned like the devil.

 

“Y’know, If your mom is gonna accuse us of fooling around, no matter what, we might as well do it… I’d hate for her to be wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I draw sometimes as well at @supervegitos on tumblr :)


End file.
